Weekend Away
by foreverbm
Summary: Ben and Michael leave Hunter at home and escape for a romantic weekend alone and make the most of it.


"Michael?"

"Mmmmm…" I replied, my eyes not leaving the Spiderman movie, although I've seen it at least…ok…we won't count how many times I've seen it.

"I thought we could go away this weekend."

That got my attention and I turned to Ben.

"Go where?"

"Somewhere quiet, just the two of us"

"How come?"

"Can't I take my husband away for the weekend without having a reason!"

"What about Hunter?"

"What about me?" Hunter asked, walking into the room, a sandwich in one hand, can of soda in the other and dropped onto the couch next to me, grabbing the remote.

"Hey, I'm watching that!" I grabbed at it as he flicked channels.

"Not any more Dude! And what about me…."

"I thought I would take Michael away for the weekend"

"Sounds good to me, when you leaving?"

"Don't be a smart ass." I went to clip him around the ears, but he moved quickly out of my reach a huge grin on his face.

I stood, walking over to Ben.

"Do you think leaving him home alone for the weekend is such a good idea?"

"Hey I heard that. I have 20/20 hearing!"

I ignored him, looking up at Ben.

"Seriously though….I don't want to come home to God knows what!"

"Trust me." Ben said, reassuringly "Hunter will behave himself…won't you Hunter!?"

"Ummm….yeah….sure"

Somehow I didn't share Ben's confidence in what Hunter could get up to in a weekend alone but it had been a long time since we had spent time alone together.

"Michael….stop worrying ok"

"Yeah Dude….stop worrying and just go away for a dirty weekend!"

"Listen you…."

A smirk was the answer I received from him.

"Ok…you've convinced me….where we going?"

The thought of a quiet….read sex filled…weekend with Ben was beginning to sound more than appealing.

"But what if we can't find somewhere to stay?" I asked Ben, the thought of it not actually happening now deflating my spirits.

"Don't worry baby…I've booked us a motel and hired a car."

"So you had no doubt I would say yes then?" A grin crossed my face and I thought that once again Ben new me so well.

"No doubts at all!"

I reached up on tip-toe and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck and felt myself being lifted off the ground wrapped in his strong arms.

"Geeezzzzz….take it to the bedroom won't you!" Hunter grizzled.

Ben put me down and winked at me.

"That's exactly what I intend to do"

He picked me up, carrying me upstairs, yelling back at Hunter.

"Don't stay up all night and turn the lights off!"

"Yeah….yeah…whatever"

His works were muffled by our bedroom door being kicked shut as he carried me to the bed.

"So where are we going?" I asked pulling off my clothes and getting under the blankets.

"It's a surprise!"

"Not fair!" I snuggled up next to him as he climbed in. "What should I pack?"

"Not a lot!" He laughed, taking me into his arms

I woke early, the sun shining brightly through the curtains. Ben's side of the bed was empty and after quick visit to the bathroom I went in search of him.

I found him in the kitchen making coffee and after a good morning kiss, grabbed the coffee, sipping it slowly.

"So when we leaving?"

"As soon as we are packed. We have to pick up the car and then we will be on our way!"

"I'm still a bit worried about leaving Hunter alone!"

"Baby..please.…he will be fine….I talked to him earlier and laid down the rules".

"Like he'll listen!"

"Michael, you are not going to spend the whole weekend worrying!"

I knew Ben was right. He was a good kid and we weren't going to be gone for that long.

"I'll go take a shower…care to join me?" I ran my fingers down his bare chest and around the top of his boxers.

"I would love to…but if we intend leaving the house today I don't think it's a good idea! Go shower. I will start packing!"

He gave my ass a playful pat as he walked past me.  
I grinned.

I couldn't wait to be on the road.

Two hours later we pulled up in front of a small motel, nestled against a hillside surrounded by trees, a lake glistening in the distance.

"I'll go and book us in if you want to grab the bags" Ben said, climbing out the car.

"Sure!"

I pulled them from the trunk, looking around amazed at how peaceful it was.

I followed him into the office to hear the girl behind the desk asking Ben if his wife was joining him.

I stifled a laugh as I walked up to him, dropping the bags and wrapping my arm around his waist.

"No, but my husband is" Ben replied and I buried my head in his shoulder to stop myself giggling out loud at the look on her face.

She recovered quickly, handing Ben a room key and wishing us a happy stay.

I looked around as we walked up the small flight of stairs and found our room.

The first thing I noticed when we walked in was the huge bed and my mind went to the large supply of condoms I had packed at the bottom of my bag. I had no doubts they would be put to good use.

"What do you want to do first?" Ben asked

"How about that shower we missed out on together this morning?" I suggested, my fingers working at his shirt buttons.

"I think that's a perfect way to begin this weekend!" Ben replied, pulling my shirt from my jeans, whipping it over my head then began to loosen my belt.

"Wait!"

"Jesus Michael…. what?"

I went over to my bag, unzipping it and tipped it upside down, searching through for what I was looking for.

"We may need these!" I said holding up a packet a condoms a triumphant smile crossing my face.

He returned my smile and quickly removed the rest of my clothes, pulling me to the bathroom and turning on the water while he quickly undressed.

I tested the water and climbed under and jumped when he grabbed me turning me around and covering my mouth in a wet kiss so deep I had to grab hold of his shoulders as I felt my legs almost buckle beneath me.

Our mouths parted and he began kissing at the drops of water running down my chest, stopping at my nipples, licking and nibbling at them until they were dark hard nubs.

His mouth continued its slow exploration of my body as his hands moved down my legs, pushing them open and his fingers began to fondle my balls.

My cock was aching for the feel of his mouth around it and I let out a loud moan as his tongue worked its way up the shaft, licking at my pre-cum glistening on its head. Before I could take my next breath he had engulfed my cock in the warmth of his mouth, sucking on it deeply, sending spasms of pleasure throughout my body as my fingers dug deeply into his shoulders.

I pushed myself deeper into his mouth as his tongue continued to work its magic on my cock, bringing me closer and closer to orgasm and when he hollowed out his cheeks, swallowing deeply and squeezed my balls in the same motion I shot my load down his throat, my cries of ecstasy echoing off the showers walls.

He stood, wrapping me in his embrace as the water tumbled over us. I felt him rub his rock hard dick against my leg and before I knew what was happening he had turned me around, pushing me against the shower tiles

"Shit!"

"What?"

"No lube!"

I reached for his hand, bringing it to my mouth, tracing his fingers over my lips, before sucking them into my mouth, the thought that they would soon be inside me sending tremors through my body.

After a few minutes he pulled them out, his other hand pulling my head round, seeking my mouth, forcing it open with his tongue and began to explore every corner of it slowly and I moaned into his kiss as I felt first one finger, then a second enter me, opening me up gently, exactly the way I liked it.

He continued to probe my hole, hitting my prostate, my legs beginning to weaken and I lifted my hands against the tiles to steady myself.

I moaned when he removed his fingers, catching my breath as he quickly rolled on a condom and pushed his cock into me, gasping at the initial thrust then relaxing as he began to move slowly in and out of me with practiced ease, every movement causing wave after wave of pleasure to work its way through my body.

I brought my hand down and began to stroke my cock in time with his thrusts

He held my hips as his movements became faster.

My cock felt as if was about to explode.

I pushed myself hard against him, wanting him as deeply inside me as possible.

I turned my head, eyes meeting his, tongue licking at the droplets of water on my lips, the intense pressure building.

My movements became faster, my cock oozing pre-cum as he pounded into me.

I screamed as he hit my prostrate, my body slamming against his as I came.

My name was on his lips as he shot his load into the latex, his body collapsing around mine.

I turned into his arms, my body melting into his as the water cascaded over us.

He lifted my chin, dropping a kiss onto my lips before reaching for the soap and washing me with gentle caresses until my skin shone.

I returned the favor, the feel of his muscular body beneath my hands still filling me with wondrous joy. I could never get enough of him, whether just wrapped in his arms as we slept or being brought to such heights of passions that once I never knew even existed. I loved him more than words could ever explain.

I shivered as the water cooled and flipped off the tap, reaching for the towels, handing one to Ben before drying myself quickly and jumping into clean clothes.

"What would you like to do now?" Ben asked, as I ran a comb through my hair.

"How about going for a walk?"

"Sounds good to me"

We walked out the bathroom and I looked for my cell finally finding it tangled up in my jeans Ben had pulled off me earlier.

I punched in our number, listening to it ringing continuously and about to hang up when a muffled voice answered.

"Hunter?"

"Who the fuck did you expect" Came the grumpy reply

"Hey!"

"Sorry! What do you want?"

"Just seeing if you're ok"

"Christ…you've been gone…what….3 hours…if you gonna do this the whole time you're away I'm disconnecting the fucking phone!"

I couldn't help but grin but ignored his words, knowing I would come off second best. He always had a smart ass answer for everything these days.

"So everything's ok at home?"

"Well I kinda flooded the bathroom, set fire to the kitchen and dropped a bottle of soda over the living room carpet but apart from that everything's fine"

"WHAT!"

"Kidding dude….everything is fine…now go do whatever it is you're doing…and no, I don't want to know what it is either!"

Christ sometimes I could kill him.

"We'll ring later, we're going to explore this place….it's really beautiful and so peaceful and…"

"Ok….sounds good….whatever….gotta go….have fun.…see ya tomorrow!"

Before I could say another word I was listening to a dial tone. I hung up, turning to Ben.

"That kid needs to be taught some manners!"

Ben gave me an amused look as I related our conversation.

"He does it to get you going, you know that!"

"Yeah…and fucking succeeds!"

I decided it wasn't worth worrying about what Hunter was up to; there was nothing I could do about it anyways, and didn't want to waste the time we had alone on him.

I would deal with him when we got home.

I looked at Ben, who was laughing quietly to himself.

"Stop laughing!" I tried to sound serious but couldn't "Let's go exploring!"

I grabbed my jacket and followed Ben down the stairs and out of the motel. The sun was shining as he took my hand and we wandered towards the lake I had seen on our arrival.

"I can't believe how quiet it is here!"

"It's like we are alone; a million miles from anywhere!"

"I like that thought!"

He stopped suddenly, turning to me, his face serious.

"I do too."

He pulled me into his arms, and I buried my head in his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. A cold shiver worked its way through my body for some reason and I wrapped my arms tighter around him.

"Michael…..you okay baby?"

I nodded my head, shaking off that cold feeling and grabbed his hand pulling him behind me to the waters edge.

"Do you think the water's cold?" I asked Ben, thinking how wonderful it would be if we could at least dip our feet in.

"Mmmmm…. It probably would be. How about we find somewhere to sit and enjoy the view!"

We wandered around the lake edge until we found a small patch of grass.

"Damn….we should have brought a blanket!"

"It's ok…come here"

He sat, dragging me with him and I snuggled between his legs. He wrapped his arms around me, his head resting on my shoulder and I let out a small sigh.

"What are you thinking about baby?"

I shook my head, that same cold feeling touching me again. I entwined my fingers in Ben's, the sun glimmering on our wedding rings.

Maybe it was the peacefulness, the feeling of being the only ones here that was bringing thoughts into my head that I always tried to keep locked away.

"Michael..…talk to me."

"I get scared sometimes. I have everything I've always wanted, a home, a family. I wonder how long everything can stay as perfect as it is now"

Ben's fingers squeezed mine. He would be mulling over his thoughts before he spoke as he always did.

"Michael….listen to me. I think about the same thing, I try not to but sometimes when I am alone I can't help it, then I realize that we should just accept and be so very grateful for what we have. If we spend all our time worrying about what could go wrong the years would pass and we would miss out on so much. Instead I think about what the future may hold for us; helping Hunter make his way in the world, spending time with JR, growing old and grey together, imagining that one day you maybe a grandfather."

I hugged Ben's words to me, the idea of being a grandfather bringing a silly smile to my face. Ben's soft voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I know you worry about me….about Hunter….sometimes I wonder how you hold it all together….I see you watching me and can tell by the look in your eyes that you have gone to a place where the thoughts of losing either of us terrify you…but we are both healthy and intend staying that way for a very long time."

Ben's arms tightened around me and he dropped a kiss on the top of my head.

"Stop worrying about the future baby….I just want to be able to make the present as happy and perfect for you that I can, you so deserve it and maybe one day, when we are old and grey, we can come back to this beautiful place and look back on the wonderful life we have been so very blessed to have had together."

I turned; bringing my hand up, running my fingers down Ben's face.

"I love you Ben Bruckner"

"And I love you Michael Charles Novotny-Bruckner and I give thanks every single day for you coming into my life"

I sat there wrapped in his arms, pushing the sad thoughts from my mind, feeling safe and above all else, loved. The calming effect Ben had in any situation always amazed me and I was thankful for his ability to put everything into perspective. Whether we had ten or fifty years together I knew they would be filled with moments of heartache, passion but more than anything else, love.

All of a sudden he jumped up, pulling me to my feet.

"Let's test out that water!" He grinned, pulling off his shoes and socks, dragging me to the waters edge.

I followed suit, and holding hands, we tentatively dipped our toes in the shimmering water.

"It's fucking freezing!" I yelled jumping backwards.

"Don't be such a wimp!"

He kicked up some water, laughing as I tried to move out the way but not quickly enough, the bottom of my jeans soon wet through.

I finally managed to escape, running back to the grassy patch with him at my heels and we fell to the ground laughing.

We sat there, the sun drying our wet clothes, as we talked about nothing and everything; enjoying the beauty and tranquility that surrounded us.

The sun had almost disappeared, a slight chill beginning to fill the air.

"Guess we should head back!" Ben said, glancing at his watch. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry!"

I giggled as my stomach rumbled loudly.

"Guess that's your answer! And I also want to check in on Hunter"

"He'll be ok Michael"  
"Yeah I guess….so, should we find somewhere to eat?"

"How about we go to our room, change; then decide what to do!"

"Ok!"

I stood, brushing the grass off myself and linked my arm through Ben's as we walked slowly to the motel.

By the time we reached our room I was quite cold. Ben must have noticed me shivering.

"Why don't you take a shower to warm up while I check out the places to eat around here!"

"Good idea….you don't want to join me?" I winked at him.

"As tempting as that offer is; I don't think it's a good idea if we ever want to eat!"

I pouted, trying hard not to smile.

"You're choosing food over sex?"

"Don't worry baby…we still have a long night ahead of us!"

With that thought on my mind I trotted to the bathroom.

I stood under the water longer than I should until it had nearly run cold. I threw on some clothes and walked out to find Ben.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I entered the small living room.

The only light was the glow of two white candles on the beautifully set table, which was laden with food.

"Ben…what's this?"

He walked up behind me, draping his arms over my shoulders.

"I thought we would eat in tonight!" He whispered, nibbling on my ear.

"You did all this?"

"Mmmm….I didn't want to have to share you with anyone else!"

I turned, folding my arms around his neck, my mouth meeting his and kissed him deeply.

"This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me!"

I was still amazed he had found time to do this without my knowledge.

"You deserve it Michael…come on, let's eat!"

He took my hand, leading me to the table, sat me down before taking the chair opposite.

"I hope you're hungry!" He asked, lifting the covers off the array of dishes.

"Starving! And not just for food either!"

I'm sure I saw a slight blush covered his cheeks at my words.

We worked our way slowly through the meal, until almost every thing was eaten.

"I can't believe how much I just ate!" I stood; walking to Ben's side of the table and perched on his lap.

"How about we go for a stroll to walk our meal down?"

I glanced at the clock, surprised to see it was almost ten pm.

"I'll just give Hunter a quick call!"

He shook his head, and I smiled at the indulgent look that crossed his face.

I punched in his number listening to the ring tone for what seemed forever, finally hanging up.

"No reply...I wonder where he is?"

"Maybe he's gone to the movies!"

"Yeah I guess."  
"Michael for the hundredth time……"

"I know! Stop worrying!"

He grabbed our jackets, slipping mine over my shoulders and we left the room, making our way out into the cool evening air.

We walked to the main street, which for ten at night was certainly nothing like Liberty Avenue. We passed a few couples, all of whom gave us a cherry 'hello' as we walked by.

"Do you want to go for a drink?" Ben asked, as we stopped in front of a small bar.

I shook my head, trying to stifle a yawn. All this fresh air had made me quite sleepy.

"I'd rather go back to our room…if that's ok!"

"Sure….I'm starting to feel quite weary myself" Ben replied, taking my hand as we headed back the way we had come

When we reached out room, all remnants of our meal had been cleaned away.

My yawns were coming thick and fast and I was looking forward to the comfort of our bed.

"I'm going to head to bed!" I said to Ben, taking off my jacket.

"I'll join you in a minute!"

I made a quick bathroom stop before heading to the bedroom, undressing and snuggling beneath the covers, hoping I could stay awake until Ben arrived.

I must have dozed off and jumped when I felt the bed move. I opened my eyes to see Ben sitting next to me.

"Sorry baby…didn't mean to wake you!"

"That's ok!"

I noticed he was holding something.

"What's that?"

Without a word he dipped his fingers into the container then ran them over my lips.

My tongue licked at them, a wide smile crossing my face.

"Whipped cream! But what do you intend doing….."

My words were cut off as he traced another thin line of it over my lips, his tongue licking it off, before forcing its way into my welcoming mouth.

All of a sudden I was wide awake. The taste of his mouth made my cock twitch in that all too familiar way.

Our mouths parted and he pulled back the covers, his eyes moving over the length of my body, a small smile on his lips, as his fingers drew a line of cream down my chest, circling my nipples, which instantly became rock hard, before covering them with cream.

I let out a sigh as he began to slowly and tenderly kiss off every inch of cream, taking particular interest and time over my nipples, until they were licked clean.

I lifted my hips, trying to rub my cock against him to relieve some of the pressure but he moved; a teasing look in his eyes.

He pushed my legs apart, covering my balls, the coldness of the cream sending tremors through out my body and when he took them into his mouth, sucking on them, I almost jumped off the bed.

Without stopping he dipped his fingers into the cream, running them up the length of my cock until it was completely covered. My fingers clawed at the sheets as he began to lick at it, every flick of his tongue making my body jerk.

"Jesus Bennnnnnnnnnnn……" I stammered, a warm flush working its way up my body; my head pushing itself hard into the pillow.

"Just relax baby!" He crooned, between licks.

When he blew a small puff of air on my hole, his tongue working its way around the outer edge I bit my lip to stop myself screaming.

He looked up at me, a twinkle sparkling in his blue eyes.

"You like that?"

I couldn't have formed a coherent reply if my life depended on it. The tip of his tongue continued to work its way around my hole, the fleeting image of him rimming me floating through my head. I knew it wasn't about to happen but just the thought of it was enough to make my cock throb even harder.

"Ben fuck me………….now!" My voice shook as I managed to get the words out. I wanted his beautiful cock inside me, fucking me hard and long.

I found myself being lifted and turned around. I reached out grabbing the headboard as I heard him rip open a condom. He held my waist as he slid into me.

"God baby….you feel so good"

I turned my head, threading my fingers through his hair, seeking his mouth and devouring it, his soft moans echoing through my mouth. We both moaned as our mouths parted and I reached around, my hand on his ass, pushing him further into me. He kept his movements slow and steady, almost pulling out, leaving me panting, before thrusting into me, hitting my prostate.

When his hand began a rhythmical stroking of my cock it was all I could do not to come, but I held on, not wanting the moment to end.

His whispered words of love in my ear was almost my undoing as he continued to fuck me, his cock so deep inside me it felt like we were one. I knew nothing could be better than this.

He slicked his fingers over the head of my cock, as we continued to move together in perfect harmony; every fiber of my body feeling as it were on fire from his touch.

His hand moved faster over my dick, and I knew he was close. I tightened my ass around his cock and he let out a growl which sent shivers through my entire body.

"Michael……" He cried out as he came and I shot my load over his hand a second later.

We collapsed onto the bed, hearts thumping, as we tried to catch our breath. He wrapped me in his arms, rocking me gently.

He turned onto his side, taking me with him and I snuggled into the shape of him, knowing sleep would not take long to overcome me.

I opened one eye looking at the clock amazed to see it was 11.30. I turned over to find Ben's side of the bed empty so climbed out, padded to the bathroom before following the smell of coffee which lead me to Ben standing in the kitchen.

"Hey sleepyhead!" He grinned at me and I walked into his arms, giving him a good morning kiss. He tasted so good, a mixture of toothpaste and coffee.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked, taking the mug of coffee from him.

"You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you!"

"I didn't realize I slept so long!"

"Well, you did seem to be worn out last night!" He grinned, ruffling my hair.

"Mmmmm……I wonder what caused that!"

I just managed to stop my coffee from slopping everywhere as his arms tightened around me.

I gazed up at him a smile on my lips.

"So what should we do today?"

"How about we find somewhere to have breakfast then look around the shops for a while, we'll have to head home in a few hours!"

"I know!" A frown crossed my face "I can't believe how fast the weekend has gone!"

He nodded in reply.

"Perhaps we could come back again soon?"

"I'd like that very much!" I sighed "I really like it here!"

"Mmmmm……no kids, no phones….just you and me!"

"What could possibly be better than that!" I grinned, running my fingers over his lips.

"Oh I don't know…perhaps missing breakfast and going back to bed?"

"Yes please!" I almost purred at the thought.

His deep laugh rang out.

"I couldn't imagine anything nicer either baby…but I'd like to do some more exploring!"

I nodded in agreement.

"I'll go shower, which I assume you already have…and without me!" I pouted

He gave my ass a smack before pushing me off to the bathroom. I showered quickly and met him at the door and we headed out the motel and made our way to the main street finding a small café, the aromas coming from it beckoning us in immediately.

We at leisurely before paying the bill and wandering in and out of shops, making the odd purchase here and there before Ben said we had better head back to the motel and pack.

An hour later we were on the road, heading home from what had been a perfect weekend.


End file.
